Forum:Combining Wikis
I have been debating for a while whether to propose this. I am the found of this wiki and it hasnt ever had many editors. It has commenters, but not editors like this wiki has had. But this wiki has been losing popularity as of late. Pickle has been busy and hasn't had the time to write any new editions of DragonMon. Thus, this wiki has fallen drastically in people comment/contributing. I am here to propose a meger of sorts between these two wikis. I feel that it would benefit both wikis. A new wiki would be created which would house both stories and any information that goes along with them. The wiki could also include any other stories by other authors looking to get feedback for their work. Please leave any feedback you may haver below. 19:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) =} General Discussion Wut would we call the both wikis? will be transfer to ur wiki? will u merge over to here? will we make another wiki? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif'Omega' Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423005952/pokemon/images/2/2c/Victini_BW.gif *I can guarantee there would be no merge into mine, but merging here would also be hard. A new wiki would be the most reasonable solution, but it would be near-impossible to copy the source from here over to the new wiki. ---- I think that this is actually a good idea, but kinda complicated. How will we be able to do this? Pokèdragon786™ 23:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *Very complicated indeed poke, the way this would be done, if accepted by both parties, would have to be worked out in chat ---- Time to unleash the wrath of Ghastly? I think so. Sorry Heat, but I hate the idea. Right, where do I start? *The wikis have nothing to do with eachover at all. I've hated the whole 786vsKhaos thing since the beggining anyway. *I can't believe that you think you can compare this wiki to that. We admins have tried to keep this a quality wiki. We put work into it, we don't create useless pages and we only create pages based around the story. We've kept this wiki strictly DragonMon based - what you're proposing, in effect, is a place where failures can post their failed stories. *You're effectively saying that a Wiki that's only been running for 4 months ''is failing. We all know how busy Pickle is, and I'm going to try and sort that soon. *Creating a wiki to combine the two stories would fail. I think we all know it would. Please don't go assuming about stuff you might not properly know about. Behind the scenes, I'm trying to work with Pickle to sort this dilemma out. Ghastly9090 18:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) *Ahh, but my wiki also only creates pages centered around the story. Also, my admins try to keep my wiki a "quality wiki". And, you didn't need to go on a rant about it. It was an idea I thought I would pitch and get some feedback, if everyone liked it (which I didn't think they would but eh...it was worth a shot) we could have possibly made it work. Lstly, I never thought your wiki was failing. Ever. I said "Pickle has been busy and hasn't had the time to write any new editions of DragonMon. Thus, this wiki has fallen drastically in people comment/contributing". Though it may imply that I thought the wiki was "failing" I do not think it is. Dragonmon has been a success but has fallen of the activity wave as of late. *But as I said, it was just an idea I could pitch and see where it goes. It is the wrath of ghastly >.< anyway we need pickles and whites opinion of this before anything can be done Pokèdragon786™ (talk) 23:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- *I'm not creating or joining any new wiki. *This wiki is solely DragonMon, any other story, however, is more than welcomed to be placed into a blog. *Why isnt there a new edition?: **I'm super busy now, with school, real life, DV Wiki, and other locations too taking over. **This isnt a priority, its for fun. **Honestly, something that started out fun becaome a job, and who wants to do another job? **I am working on it, but it takes time guys, quality requires effort. These are;n just some small chapter/phase/step, its a ''part. That means that it is much longer, therefore takes longer. Sorry, but I'm not supporting this "merge." ~User:Pickle786™ *Ok, I understand. As I said before, it was just an idea I had that may, or may not, have helped the wikis with their respective activities. Honestly, your opinion was the only opinion I would need for anything to be done. You say no, then this whole idea is a no. Er, Heat, two admins disagreed. I'm pretty sure that after that, it wouldn't have happened! :P Ghastly9090 19:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC)